Time For Goodbye
by MizzaCaffrey
Summary: Made outa Matt's  playy
1. So I Have This Friend

Remember when your mother said, "Don't cross your eyes because they'll stay that way?" The same thing holds for impersonating a suit. Get out, or I'm gonna find you wearing wingtips.

~Mozzie~

_**Okay. So my first story EVER. Made it out of my friend's play he made..ENJOY!(:**_

Alex Hunter has always been at **LEAST** one thing,a trouble maker. That is of course until she promised Neal that she'd _**try**_ to stay out of trouble,since the music box business. Well,at least until he's off the anklet and can be there for her. The both knew she could just do as she pleases...That's the thing,why didn't she?

She knew EXACTLY why,she has a weakness to Neal. She always has,at first she wondered why it'd gotten stronger lately, but she knew that answer too. No Kate. Now there was no one or thing keeping her from the man he wanted most, Neal Caffrey. Except that fact that he's completely clueless of her true feelings for him...Or that she's even back in NYC for that matter.

Of course he's not over the devastation of Kate's death,is he? No,he couldn't be! So its best he doesn't know shes back,hes probably too busy for her anyway! Though,she's been pretty busy 'd met Jack and his "foster care" kids Eric and Hailey.

Jack was Alex's soon-to-be-fiance. Obviously she'd only said 'maybe' as her typical Alex answer but his reply to that -'Your not getting any younger and is too dumb to come around'-

pushed her to say yes soon. So true yet, she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to run into Neal's arms know he'd hold her close like he did when she was upset as kids. Yet she wanted to scream how she felt at him and he scream the same back. She knew those things would never happen though,back to reality Alex.

Truthfully,Neal's been thinking about Miss (unaware if the soon to be Mrs.) Alexandra Hunter, too. Where was she? She's never been one to update where she was,understandable,neither was he. How was she? Hopefully okay. Their so much he needed to talk to her about!

He needed her presence, she's been remote to him for too long! How is it they went from texting to the point that Peter took his phone away at work, to not even a letter from her? His brain automatically thought something was wrong. Did he do something? Is she hurt?

The questions made his skin crawl. He couldn't take it any longer! He needs to know she okay! Just the sound of her beautiful voice could ease him to finish work. Finally Peter broke Neal's trance, "Neal...Neal?...NEAL!" he yelled.

"HUH?- Oh!...wait huh?"

"You okay?"

"Uhh..yeah I guess."

"I know you can lie better then that."

"Honestly Peter Im fine." he said with a fake smile to the FBI agent.

"My office...NOW." Neal sighed and followed him,sitting across from Peter and his desk.

"Alright spill it Caffrey."

"Nothing to spill,Burke."

"Neal,you almost put your hand in a shredder!"

"I did?"

"Yeah,see? Your normally more aware."

"Just..Alot on my mind,that's all."

"Kate?"

"Not anymore,these days are different."

"So your over her?"

"Just might be,can't be heartbroken forever..ya know?"

"Yeah..You think you'll ever be fully over her?"

"I loved her Peter.."

"So..Any reason for the sudden change?"

"You mean a girl?"

"Do you?"

"Well," Neal thought for a moment, "Maybe,I think."

"She cute?"

"Ravishing."

"Nice?"

"Depending on who you are...To,no. To me,yes."

"Neal. Is she good?"

"Perfect."

"You **know** what I mean." Neal sighed.

"Far from it.."

"Lawbreaker? Really?"

"No.." _she promised _he thought.

"Oh thank God!...Now the most important question..Do you love her?"

"Maybe." he answered quickly.

"Well I'm happy for you...and your mystery girl." Peter said leaning back in his chair and sipping his coffee.

"Thanks..I need to go,mind if I leave early?"

"Not at all,don't zone out and die on your way home though."

Neal smirked, "I won't,bye Peter" with that,he left. As soon as he left the office he called Alex's cell.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Uhm. Hi,I think I got the wrong number..Is Alex Hunter there?"

"Yeah..Why? Who is this?"

"Neal, Im a friend of Alex. Who's this?"

"Jack..Alex's fiance."

"SHE DIDN'T SAY YES YET!" a childish voice yelled in the background. He couldn't bare the hought of Alex being with some 'Jack' guy she's most likely only known for two weeks,let alone marry him! No,not now..Not when he's just finding out how he _really _feels about her. He couldn't,even before now, think of her marrying anyone other them himself. He used to wonder why but it was no question now. "Can I speak to her?"

"Yeah hold on." Jack handed Alex the phone.

"Hello?" asked the confused,beautiful voice.

"ALEX!" Neal replied ignoring the fact of her soon-to-be-engagement.

"N-Neal!" She said unable to hide the vulnerability in her voice.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean say the word and I'll be on my way to Italy."

"DON'T!- Don't, I'm fine Neal"

"Somethings wrong"

"I'll tell you later,bye Neal."

"Alex,"

"Yeah Neal?"

"Be careful"

"I am,I'm keeping our promise."

"Swear?"

"Swear," she said with a chuckle, "you act like we're kids again."

"What's wrong with a little peter pan magic?" She could hear the smile in his voice that she hasn't heard in a while.

"Nothing, I just wish it was really that way."

"It can be,with me."

"Yeah..I miss you Caffrey."

"I miss you too,Hunter"

"You better." he laughed.

"No doubt."

"Yeah.."

"Alexandraaaa.."

"Yesssss?"

"I miss you." she laughed.

"I miss you too,bye."

"Ouch."

"What?"

"I just died a little inside." that made her blush and laugh.

"Sorry to hear,dork."

"Haha, goodbye Alex."

"You say that too much."

"More then I want to,trust me."

"I do." she said before hanging up and leaving Neal missing her more once he got home then he did before. Then came Mozzie, "When were you going to tell me Alex is back?"

"She's back?"

"Yeah,with some guy."

"Jack."

"Who's Jack?"

"Alex's fiance"

"THE Alexandra Hunter,OUR Alexandra Hunter? Getting _married_? She hates commitments!"

"I know.." Neal sighed.

"You okay?" Mozzie asked.

"Yeah."

"Worst lie you've EVER told me..Have I taught u nothing?"

"Im fine Moz."

"Neal,no your not,whats wrong?"

"Nothing I swear Ale- Moz."

"Ale? As in Alex? As in Alex HUNTER?"

"What? Nooo. Psh, noooo."

"Your STILL not over her?"

"I am,I was,I think.."

"What about Kate?"

"Who?"

"KATE!"

"Oh."

"Did you take the music box for Kate..or just to keep Alex here a little longer?"

"How could u say-"

"Answer the question Neal"

"I loved Kate.."

"Uh-huh.."

"I DID! I know I did..I did it for her..and Alex..MAYBE I DID IT FOR BOTH!"

"Figure it out,Alex is tired of waiting."

"How do you know?"

"Shes getting engaged Neal. Kinda a big hint."

"Yeah...to _Jack_" Neal said disgusted.

"There's a reason Alex stopped talking to you Neal.."

"And that reason is?"

"She'sin trouble"

"Whats wrong with her?"

"She said not to tell you,she doesn't want u to worry"

"Im worrying Moz!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Please!" Neal got up, "I need to know she'll be fine!"

"Its Alex we're talking about here,she'll find a way out of this mess."

"And if she doesn't?"

"That's none of your concern yet."

"Yet. THAT'S my problem..I can't lose her Moz,not yet."

"Your really not over her...are you?"

"I thought I was- I mean I think I am."

"You are not. Your heart skips 2 beats when u see her and races 10 times faster just hearing her voice. You try and play it cool but ur palms are sweating and wanting the world to shut out and it just be u and her."

"How'd u know - If I felt like that..that is."

"Oh I don't! I got it off a movie June was watching."

**Ight. Sooo. According to Matt Alex and Neal are exes. So that's less confusing. Took like..2 days to finish the first chapter. Soo like I own nothing but the letters that wrote thisss x)**


	2. As it all unravels

"_I'll admit that I have done a lot of things that I am not proud of...wait, that's not true, I am proud of most things I do."_

_-**Neal Caffrey-**_

The next few days went by relatively normal. Until Friday afternoon when Neal just got out of work. He saw a certain brown haired girl,alone. Just the moment he'd been waiting for all week,he smiled to himself and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, "Still in Italy huh?"

"How'd u find out?"

"Mozzie." they said in unison, Neal with a smile...Alex, not so much.

"I need to go.."

"What? We just stared talking."

"Some of the best conversations are short."

"Not ours..Theirs too much to say."

"Neal.."

"Common." He cut her off grabbing her hand and walking towards June's place. He led her up the wooden stairs into his apartment/studio home. Alex trying to talk him and herself out of coming here was getting irritating to him because he knew it was just excuses.

Neal sat on the couch setting her on his lap to be sure she wouldn't leave, which she has no intention of doing, and smiled. She harmlessly smiled back, theirs nothing wrong in returning a smile not half as dazzling as his, is there? No of course not, though her smile was...friendlier then an engaged woman should give a man. Oh who was she kidding? This isn't just a man this is Neal! The man she loved more then she actually knew.

"You been doing good?"

"Yeah, have you?"

"Better now then ever."

"Yeah," she said scooting off his lap so she could face him.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing.."

"Your less..comfortable now." she sighed.

"Have you ever felt like you were cheating on Kate when you were..even around me?"

"Well I never really thought about it," He said, "but now that I am, yeah...All the time."

"Well that's how feel right now, with you."

"Oh.."

"Yeah..Nothing against you! Its just..." she trailed off.

"Our past." he finished for her.

"Yeah."

"I still have feelings for you Alex." he blurted out, _WHAT DID I JUST SAY? _He thought.

"Whoa..That's..That's good to know."

"I- I.."

"Don't. I get it, but I'm engaged..your welcome to come to the wedding." _Sure! And let's just say I love guns while we're on this crazy train! _

"Uh, yeah..Ill be there." Alex smiled a half smile.

"Good."

"Alex,"

"Yeah?"

"Forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Everything..Anything I've ever done to hurt u.."

"Why are you apologizing now?"

"I..I don't know, I just felt like I need to." Alex got up to go.

"Well apology accepted, but you didn't really need to..see ya later Caffrey" She grabbed her coat and purse. Neal didn't want her to go but he couldn't force her to stay, he had to do something, anything, to make her stay. He wasn't quite sure what but something. For some reason he felt like things shouldn't end like this. Forgive and forget? That's not the Alex he knew and loved.

"Alex," he said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, "Don't go."

"Why?"

"Because.." the next thing he did was unexpected,the way he knew Alex liked things, kissed her. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help himself. What he was suppose to do? Just LET the woman he loved walk out the front door? Watch her get married to guy she barely knows? No, that wasn't happening on his watch.

This kiss was different then all the others he shared, as they always were. With her it seemed like time slowed down for the few moments. The fact she wasn't pulling away made him think she might pull off the engagement. That maybe, just maybe he'd have a slight chance of getting her back. Just that small chance made his heart skip two beats.

He had that hope until she pulled away of course then his door of opportunity suddenly shut and locked and only Alex could find the hidden key.

"I can't do this." she said quickly opening the door.

"Do what?"

"Bye Neal" She said walking out.

"Alex Wait! You can't do what?"

"Fall for you!..Not again."

"What? Why not?" he asked hiding his small smile.

"You know why not Neal, Im not going through this again."

"It'd be different."

"You say that now, but it won't you'll find another girl and I'll be on the back burner again...Besides Jack's a good guy."

"So I've heard" he said sorta mad.

"Really Neal? You can move on but when I try to it's a sin?"

"I never said that Alex."

"Yeah well u act like it."

"I just don't want u making a mistake."

"A mistake? Trying to be happy is a mistake? I'm not gonna just wait for you to be ready to realize that I love u Neal."

"You...Love me?" there was silence a long while, both of them processing what the other said and what they've said themselves. Had she really just told him that? Did he really just kiss her? Why were they just standing there? They both thought of things they wanted to do but neither of them chose to.

"Yes." she said leaving Neal standing there like an idiot.

**OKAY! I don't think its my BESTT writing but I'm sick so it took** **a while. Anyway yeah I own nothing really.**


	3. Some things should be left unsaid

"The reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."

**-Mozzie-**

Neal was pacing back and forth pretending to listen to Mozzie ramble on about one of June and his many board games when truthfully he was wondering why he was home and not at the wedding. Stopping her, well she DID invite him,but was that JUST an invite? Or a way of her telling him he should stop her? And if it was why was the argument he had with her a few days ago ringing in his head? Either way, what exactly was his plan after stopping her if he did? Who knows, he continued with his racing thought until he heard a knock. Mozzie had answered the door, completely surprised of the visitor. "Who is it?"

"What you too lazy to look for yourself Caffrey?"

"Alex.."

"What? Your not happy to see me?" she smiled.

"No I am, but I mean...your wedding and all.."

"Oh, yeah," she held up her left hand to show the rings on it then pushed him, "You didn't show up."

"I know."

"Why?"

Neal sighed, "I don't know.."

"Yes you do."

"You wouldn't want me to come anyway Alex so don't act like you did."

"I DID want you to come, YOU didn't want to come because you'd rather me be alone my whole life then marry someone other then you."

"That's not true...You know that's not true."

"Do I? Its pretty obvious I know nothing about you now except one thing."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You stayed with a women that didn't love you -"

"Kate did Love me.."

"No, she loved 'Nick'. She fell in love with the guy you pretended to be, not you."

".Love me."

"Stop with this fantasy Neal! Kate never loved you and you know it! You know you were, and still are, wasting you life on someone who doesn't even love you."

"Oh and like your so much better, you can't tell me you don't hate her because she had me. You had a fantasy of this perfect life just like me."

"No, I hated her because she didn't noticed what she had when I knew all along, and I got over that fantasy if u haven't noticed."

"Oh I noticed, but you didn't you just got jack as a replacement well newsflash Alex, Jack isn't me."

"No! He's not! YOUR not even you!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're being crazy!"

"I'M crazy? At least I don't marry someone I hardly know!"

"No, but you were going to!"

"I knew Kate!"

"And be someone your not your whole life?"

"She loved me for me Alex, it may be hard for you to believe since you can't have a relationship worth keeping!" those words hit her hard, Neal had crossed the line. Alex couldn't find any words to say, she felt like crying but yet she wanted to bash Neal's head in for being such an idiot. She finally found the only word she could say while feeling like this, "Bye." and with that word she left slamming the door behind her trying not to let any tears fall while in anyone's sight.

Mozzie was sitting on the couch while the fight happened, "Well that was interesting."

" I. Just do.." where the only words Neal could spit out at this moment. He thought for a moment, processing every word that had been said between Alex and himself. He knew exactly how to hurt her, knew not to do it, but he still did. Why? This isn't how he wanted things. He didn't want Alex to get married, he didn't want her to ignore him, and he DEFFINATELY didn't want her to hate him for saying something he didn't mean. He loved her...or he thought he did. At this point he's questioning if he even likes himself. Alex was important to him, but what if they were meant to just be friends? What if they weren't? The questions went on and on but the only way could ever get these answers is trying, but how? How could he try if she's married? Maybe it could've happened, they could've had a shot. He was so caught up in his thought he hadn't heard Mozzie talking to two children until now.

"Are you sure she said that?"

"I know my girlfriend." said the young boy.

"She's not you girlfriend Eric. She's married, do I have to beat it though your thick skull?" said an older girl.

"Love has no boundaries.." he replied, crossing his scar-filled arms.

"This one does, it's illegal anyways."

"Shes a criminal anyways! What's this going to change?"

"She doesn't love you!"

"Yes she does.."

"Not like that."

"As much as I'd love to watch you two argue about Alex," Mozzie said, "why are really you here?"

The girl sighed, "It's Jack."

"Excuse me?"

"He's planning this big scheme and going to get caught."

"And what's this have to do with us?"

"He won't be getting caught, Alex will."

"How exactly is he planning to do this?" Mozzie asked intrigued in how much these little kids know about this.

"Theirs all kinds of ways, really. I mean planting fingerprints, pieces of her hair, and her shoe prints, right?" said the boy.

"Next generation of criminals I see?"

"We're NOT criminals." Replied the girl coldly.

"Well, SHE'S not..I have no problem with it actually."

"It's harder then it looks you know."

"I'm aware." the boy replied holding the wallet that was once in Mozzie's pocket.

"Impressive, but hasn't your parents told you not to steal?"

"They would, if we knew them."

"I see, so how do you know Alex?"

"We've been staying with Jack."

"Hm..Come by tomorrow and we can talk, when Neal's less..Out there."

"Okay."

"BUT SHE COULD GET HURT NOW!"

"Shut up Eric!" said the girl dragging him out of the house.

"Get hurt?"

"Neal everything is going to work out..just relax."

"No, I'm tired of relaxing. I'm tried of waiting for something good to happen when nothing good is ever going to happy unless someone does something!"

"Well you don't need to be the one to do something."

"I've let her go too many times. I'm sick of expecting to see her again when theirs no promise that she'll ever see me again, its the life we live. We chose to risk out lives to get the things we wanted."

"Neal, nobody ever promises a tomorrow..criminal or not."

"Then why wait? Why wait to do anything? Why wait to save someone, to go somewhere you always wanted to go to...to tell someone you love them."

"Because life isn't a fairytale. It has consequences and you need to figure that out."

"I think I have..."

**Okay. **

** with the grammar comments please, I appreciate your help and all so I'm working on it.(:**

**2. What was your favorite part? Of the chapter? Of the story so far? Doesn't matter which, ha ha.** **Just wondering. **


End file.
